


12 Days of Solangelo (Divided by Two)

by Fangirlx4



Series: Events [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animal Sanctuary, Apollo (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas market, Elf!Will, First Meetings, Fluff, Hades is a Good Parent, How did this get dark?, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor TOA Reference, Never thought I would use that tag, Nico has a dog, Nico is clueless, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Reindeer, Short!Will, Southern Will Solace, Veterinarian Will, Will is a stealth elf, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlx4/pseuds/Fangirlx4
Summary: For @solangeloweek's December event.  Check them out on Tumblr.-Carols-Gifts-Market-Peppermint-Reindeer-Elf
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Events [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041891
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Christmas Parties and New Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Nico's father's co-worker adopts three kids. Nico meets them at his family's Christmas party.

Nico was watching tv when his father came through the door with his co-worker Lester on his heels chatting excitedly. Nico wasn’t sure what to think of Lester, the guy was a hard worker, very kind and understanding. He had helped Nico and Hades a lot when Maria and Bianca died. However he was a bit much at times for Nico and his father, and it sounded like this was one of those times.

“Lester”, Hades interrupted his co-worker mid sentence “Why don’t you tell Nico the good news while I get everything set up in my office?”

Nico gave his father a panicked look just as Lester turned around to face him. Hades just shrugged and walked away.

***

It was about half an hour later when Hades came to get Lester to work on their work thing that Nico knows very little about.

During that half hour Lester rambled on about how he’s in the process of adopting three kids. Two boys and one girl all who are in their teenage years.

In Nico’s opinion that sounds a little crazy. According to Lester he wanted to adopt the oldest of the three, Will, who’s turning 17 in two months. However, Will refused to leave two of his foster siblings who he had taken under his wing. So Lester being the spontaneous guy that he is, started the process of adopting all three of them.

Nico thinks he’s in way over his head if a single person decided to adopt one of his cousins they’d be in over their head never mind three of them. 

However he doesn’t dwell on it, it’s not his life and he is quickly immersed back into an episode of The Office.

***

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Will groaned along with Austin as he shut off his alarm. 6am meaning he and Austin and Kayla had to be out the door in 45 minutes.

“God! Why does school have to be so early.” Austin wailed. Will just shrugged his shoulders and went to wake up Kayla. 

He opened the door to her room and found her spread eagle on her bed with a trail of drool on her chin. He rolled his eyes and smiled, Kayla _always_ slept through her alarm.

45 minutes later the three of them were trekking the 30 minute walk to school, when that morning's struggle came up.

“It’s not fair” Kayla said, “They treat us like servants for their bio kids!”

“Yeah? They’ve been doing it ever since I can remember.” Austin replied.

“That’s the reason why they started fostering in the first place, I’ve told you that before. They take in older kids that nobody cares about and uses them for free labour.” Will chirped in.

“Well it’s not fair!

“We didn’t say it was. However you got to control that fiery temper of yours. Lester seems interested in us. I really think we may have a chance at a better life.”

Kayla quieted down, “I suppose you’re right… but what if it falls through?”

“Then it falls through” Austin said, “Though at this point it’s unlikely we’re scheduled to move in with him next month.”

“Exactly” Will said.

“Will?” Kayla said 5 minutes later. Will hummed in acknowledgement, “Thank You” Will gave her a confused look. “For what?” “For not leaving us, for showing us the ropes, for being everything a big brother should be. I- I know we all met each other because of really crappy situations but now I can’t imagine my life without you or Austin, I just wanted you to know that.”

Will hugged the freckled girl he had come to think of as his sister. She hugged back, Will saw a flash of dark skin as Austin joined in on the hug. Anyone walking by would have thought it was a weird sight, three teens who looked nothing alike hugging each other on the sidewalk. In that moment however, the three teens in question couldn’t care less.

*** 

It was early December when the three teens saw their new home for the first time. It was a three story house on the outskirts of San Francisco, with a white door and two car garage. It looked way too big for a single person, now however, the space would fill out better with the three of them residing there as well. Lester led them into the house and showed them their rooms expressing that they could decorate them however they want. For now they all looked similar, they all had tan walls with a double bed to one side complete with a dresser and a medium sized closet to keep their clothes in (Not like they had many closets but it’s the thought that counts). 

“Okay kids” Lester said, “Dinner will be ready at 6:30 until then you are free to unpack your things, and do whatever you please, whether it be taking a nap or exploring the rest of the house.” With that he flashed them a big smile and hurried out of Kayla’s room where they were.

Austin and Will shot Kayla a smile before setting off to their own rooms to get their things organized. 

***

As 6:30 rolled around Austin, Kayla and Will all went downstairs and sat at the dining room table. Lester was already there and smiled at them warmly.

“We’re sorry we made you wait for us” Will said, feeling a bit guilty. His siblings both nodded in agreement. Lester just waved them off “Don’t worry about it, I’ve only been here for a couple minutes plus you guys were perfectly on time. Though if you were ever a little late it wouldn’t be the end of the world. Now dig in!” 

Kayla, Austin and Lester all started eating. Will was a bit more hesitant, he looked at Lester curiously, it had been at least 4 years since any legal guardian of his had treated him kindly. Lester caught him staring and nodded his head encouragingly. Will blushed and ducked his head embarrassed at being caught staring. He supposed it would take some time for him to get used to all this. It was so different from anywhere he’d really been. It wasn’t like any of the foster homes he’d been in and it certainly wasn’t like the farm he’d grown up in rural Texas before his mother died. However maybe his optimism from the previous months will pay off. Lester knows he gay, he knows he loves to sing and play the guitar. He wouldn’t be here if Lester didn’t want him.

***

Nico was currently holed up in his bedroom. His father’s Christmas party had started three hours ago and ever since then he had been sorting through his large collection of mythomagic.

“Dude!” Percy barged into his room, “You’ve got to come down to the party!!!”

Nico rolled his eyes and continued looking at his cards. “Nico you gotta! There are some teens that I’ve never seen before using the karaoke machine and they’re really good!”

That got Nico’s attention and his mind drifted back to the conversation he and his father’s co-worker had in the summer. The one about him adopting three kids, all teenagers. Nico would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious. He got up and dusted off his pants.

“Lets go”

Percy gave a big smile and followed the shorter boy out of the room.

As Nico walked into the room where the karaoke machine was stationed his eyes were immediately drawn to the tallest of the teens using it. A boy with blond hair, sparkling, blue eyes and a gentle smile. He was wearing a green, dorky holiday sweater. In other words he was exactly Nico’s type. 

“Someone see something they like?” Percy inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Nico blushed and dropped his eyes. Raising them again when he heard the first lines of Deck The Halls. The voice starting was obviously male, soft and soothing yet strong and full of joy. His eyes met those of the singing blond as the African American boy took over.

_“See the blazing yule before us_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la_

_Strike the harp and join the chorus_

_Fa la la la la, la la la,_

_Follow me in merry measure_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la,_

_While I tell of Yuletide treasure_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la la la_

_Fa la la la la, fa la la la_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la la la_

_Fa la la la la, fa la la la”_

The African American’s voice was deeper but no less beautiful. The blond boy and a girl joined in for the rest of the song and Nico’s eyes never left the light blue eyes of the blondest teen.

***

Nico lost track of the trio after they finished their set of carols and exited the stage. Nico was feeling disappointed until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the blond teen smiling at him. 

“Hey your Nico right?” He said.

Nico nodded his head trying to be inconspicuous while staring at the way the taller teens hair curled behind his ears.

“Cool, I’m Will. Wanna get a drink with me?” He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Nico smiled and nodded.

They talked for the duration of the party, Nico learned a lot about Will. How he used to live on a farm, how he loves to play the guitar and that his favourite colour is yellow. In turn Nico told Will that he moved to America when he was younger, that his favourite ice cream flavour is chocolate and that he loves Halloween. It seemed all too soon when Lester called Will over signaling that it was time to leave. Nico was saddened when Will left, until he found a piece of paper with his name on it close to where they were sitting. He opened up the piece of paper and smiled when he saw the following note scribbled out in red ink.

_Hey! I had a great time tonight. Maybe we could hang sometime and you could show me around San Fran?_

_Here’s my number: ### 589 6378_

_Will :)_

  
  
  



	2. Christmas of 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will celebrate Christmas at Camp.

“Nico! Nico!”

Nico groaned and sat up in bed looking at his clock, 7:02am, it said. Nico shot a dirty look at the imbecile who dared to wake him up this early in the morning. The imbecile in question happened to be none other than his boyfriend Will Solace. 

“What the hell is so important that you have to wake me up at this ungodly hour! Styx! It’s still dark outside!” Nico said angrily.

Will however wasn’t bothered by Nico’s attitude instead he made himself comfortable on Nico’s bed.

“It’s Christmas Nico!” he said cheerfully.

_ ‘Right’  _ Nico thought it was Christmas, meaning that Will would drag him to the amphitheatre and make him watch all the “ _ Christmas Classics”  _ with the rest of the people in camp. Nico had been surprised last year when he learned that Will never went back home. Not since he stepped foot in camp at age nine. Nico didn’t want to overstep, they hadn’t been dating for very long then but he was curious. Will however, had opened up anyway sensing Nico’s confusion and stating that his mother died in a vehicle collision when he was 7, he then went to live with his extended family who didn’t treat him very kindly with their southern Christian values.

After that day Nico had felt closer to Will, as bad as that may sound to some people.

“-then come to my cabin.” Nico caught Will saying.

“What?” Nico asked.

“I said that after we eat breakfast you can come to my cabin.”

“Oh yeah, that’d be nice.” Will was the only one in his cabin right now. All the rest of siblings were in the mortal world.

“Yeah, and I can give your present! You’re gonna love it!”

Nico smiled, “I think I will.”

***

Since all regular activities were canceled today, theoretically there shouldn’t be anyone needed in the infirmary. So after breakfast Will went back to his cabin Nico stating that he’d join him in a few minutes.

So now Nico’s in the Hades cabin getting the present he got for Will out from under his bed. It was quite simple, a bracelet with a few charms on it. It was common knowledge at camp that Will had a bit of a bracelet obsession and could be seen wearing one at any given time.

Nico picked up the small gift bag, shrugged his bomber jacket over his shoulders, put on his black combat boots and made his way to cabin 7.

***

As Nico walked into cabin 7 he took in his surroundings. The hyacinths on the windowsill, the cot set in the middle of the cabin. The bookshelf that kept Will’s medical journals and information about the gods. The wood of the cabin and the calming outdoorsy scent that always seemed to be present. He liked Will’s cabin, it was very inviting, so unlike his own. He spotted his boyfriend walking out of the bathroom smiling at him.

“Hey Neeks,” Will said, kissing him, “Wanna play a boardgame?”

Nico nods and Will gets out checkers and candyland, where Will got those games in the first place Nico will never know.

***

After playing multiple multiple rounds of each game. Will looks at him dorkily, while getting up to fetch something. When he comes back he’s holding a colourfully wrapped package. “Umm, I didn’t really know what to get you at first, but when I was getting mortal medicine for the infirmary...I came across this.” He gave Nico a small smile handing him the present. 

_ ‘It’s definitely some type of clothing’,  _ Nico thought. He carefully removed the wrapping paper until he had fully uncovered the contents underneath. An aviator’s jacket, it was similar to his old one yet so different at the same time. He looked up at his boyfriend with a huge smile and tackled him. That’s when he broke down “Thank you,” Nico said through tears, “I love it.” 

After Nico had composed himself because he totally did not cry over the Christmas present Will had given him. Nico brought out his little gift. “It’s nowhere near as good as the one you got me,” he said, blushing, “But I think you’ll like it.” Will smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s hand as Nico handed him the gift, causing Nico’s skin to adopt a darker flush. Will opened the gift and smiled at the bracelet he pulled out, admiring the charms. He then put it on his wrist to join the other two he was currently wearing. 

“It’s beautiful.” Will said.

Nico just blushed again and reached over to hold Will’s hand.

***

Later they left the cabin to go to the amphitheatre where they would be watching holiday movies instead of the usual campfire sing along. 

They end up watching Home Alone, Frosty the Snowman and the Original Grinch with all the other campers who are at camp for Christmas. Everyone has a good time and it’s dark when Nico and Will go back to the Apollo cabin, at this point Chiron doesn’t really care if they sleep in the same cabin as it seems to be beneficial for the both of them. When Will and Nico enter the cabin they’re met with a pleasant surprise.

In the middle of the cabin on the cot were two presents, one gold and one silver. Will approached the presents reading the tags. 

“This one’s for you,” he says to Nico, looking at the silver one, “From my dad!?” He says confusedly smiling up at Nico.

“Really?” Nico says going over to inspect the tag himself sure enough the second name on the tag said  _ ‘Apollo’ _

Will went over the gold one and read who it was to, though they both already knew the answer. 

“This one’s for me!” Will said, his face starting to glow as his excitement increased. Nico laughed at this knowing full well that it happens sometimes when Will is super excited/happy.

“Should we open them?” Will asks. Nico nods and they sit on Will’s bed carefully opening the presents. Nico’s ends up being a bottle with liquid in it and a note saying  _ ‘Much better than KitKats’.  _ Will’s ends up being a small first aid kit that never runs out of supplies, something he’s very happy about. 

“Thanks Dad” Will murmurs and the hyacinths on the windowsill seem to get a little taller. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably won't be that good at updating as I still have classes until the 18th.


	3. Good Old Austin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is on vacation in Austin, Texas he's not liking it very much.

Nico did  _ not  _ want to be here. The only reason he is, is because his sister Hazel insisted it would be “Nice to get out” and would “Get him in the holiday spirit” so here he was at a Christmas market in Austin, Texas.

“Stop being such a grump Nico!” Hazel said.

“Maybe I wouldn’t be such a grump if you didn’t force me to come here,” Nico muttered.

“Heard that,” Hazel called from where she was looking at scented candles with her boyfriend, Frank.

“Why don’t you go to some booths by yourself? You could probably find something here that interests you, there’s lots of different things here.”

Nico agreed only because maybe he could avoid this day being a total stick in butt, who knows maybe one booth will even sell alcohol. After all, the only good thing about being 21 in Nico’s opinion is that he can finally drink alcohol legally. 

Nico walked through the booths, looking at knick-knacks, decorations and baked goods. He bought himself a frosted brownie and ate it on one of the benches. There wasn’t really anything that interesting here in Nico’s opinion. This was mainly for moms who loved Christmas and couples being all cutesy and going on a fun date, not for single, emo, gay colllege students like himself. Unfortunately, they all took Frank’s car here so it wasn’t like Nico could just find a bar to chill at.

Why they had to even come to Texas in the first place Nico doesn’t know, he would’ve been happy to stay in California but no apparently Hazel decided that with their father and step-mother away on vacation they’d go on a vacation of their own too.

***

Will was happy to be back in Austin with his mom. Back before he started nursing school he used to spend a lot of time going on tour with her. He was homeschooled all his life because of that. He never minded though he liked his tutor and he liked traveling all through the southern US. As he got into his teenage years she let him sing and record with her. Music always bonded them together.

However, they’ve been at this market for two hours and by now his mother had caught up with some of her friends and they were going on about middle aged lady stuff.

So he tells his mom that he’s getting a little hungry and is going to find a caffé, then head back to their hotel. She tells him that she’ll text him when she’s finished and she and her lady friends bid him goodbye.

Will was walking down the road to a place he remembered from the last time he was in Austin, when he saw a guy asleep on a bench. The guy looked about his age, he had dark eyes and pale skin. The only colour he wore at that moment was black and Will could tell that that was a normal occurrence. In other words he was attractive, in Will’s opinion at least. He must have been staring for longer than he thought because the guy started to stir. Will, like an idiot, didn't look away so when the guy opened his eyes and looked up he saw Will standing in front of the bench staring at him.

“Who the hell are you and why are you staring at me?!” The very appropriately asked.

Will opened and closed his mouth unsure of what to say. The guy looked at Will unimpressed. Will thought quick and even though it probably wasn’t the best thing to say said,

“Uh I’m Will and I was wondering if you’d like to go to lunch with me.”

The guy looked understandably surprised, “You were staring at me cause you want me to go to lunch with you?” the guy said slowly.

“Yes” was the very intellectual answer Will responded with.

“So you’re asking a guy you saw sleeping on a bench on a date?” The guy said incredulously.

Will nodded.

“How do you know I’m even into guys?”

“I don’t… are you?”

The man on the bench sighed, “Yeah”

Will scratched the back of his head akardly, “So lunch?”

“Why the hell not, it’s not like I have anything better to do.”

***

Nico wasn’t sure what to make of the man sitting across from him (Will, he learned) . Who the hell stares at a sleeping guy then asks him out for lunch? Although he had to admit the guy was good looking, he was tall with blond hair and blue eyes, and even though it was December his skin was gorgeously tanned. So unlike his own pale complexion. 

During their meal however, they began to talk and Nico found himself liking Will more and more. He was 22 years old, he was born in Austin and traveled with his mother around the US during his childhood and teen years. Also that he was currently going to school in North Carolina to be a nurse. 

After lunch Will decided that he was going to show Nico his favourite places in Austin. He took Nico to a park and a part of the city where there were magnificent Christmas displays, his favourite bakery, where they bought mini pecan pies. Nico thought his brownie was delicious but these pies were heaven. Hell, he had never even tried pecan pie before, Will was right he was missing out. 

Then Will’s phone pings.

“Sorry that’s my mother, I have to go.” Will says looking up from his phone.

Nico can’t help the disappointment that floods through him. He’s had fun with Will and tomorrow he’s going to be flying back to New York with Frank and Hazel. 

“Nico?”

“Hmm”

“Well um you’re leaving tomorrow and stuff and I was wondering if you’d want to trade numbers?”

Nico mentally kicked himself why the hell hadn’t he thought of that, his friends were right he did act like he lived in the 1940s. Then he realized that Will was waiting for his response.

“Oh yeah umm, sure give me your phone.” Will did and Nico put his contact information in it.

“So until next I guess” Nico said akardly.

Will did something Nico wasn’t expecting: he hugged him.

“Yeah, until next time” 

***

“You’re looking unusually chipper for 8am.” Hazel said. As they were waiting for their flight to board.

“I guess” Nico shrugged. 

“Is there any particular reason?”

“Eh”

Hazel looked at him, she knew he was hiding something. Frank sat beside the two siblings looking uncomfortable.

“Nico,” Hazel pressed, “You’ve been frowning the whole week and now you’re smiling at 8am. You never smile at 8am!”

Nico’s phone buzzed for the second time that morning. He checked it and saw that Will had sent him another text. He looked up at his sister, a smile on his face, “Maybe coming to Austin wasn’t such a bad idea after all.”


	4. All Because My Dog Got High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will works at a Pet ER
> 
> Nico brings his dog there

Nico was excited when he got home, today they learned about soulmates in class. He always just figured that some people were born with the ability to see colour (Like Mama and Papa) and some weren’t. Today however he learned that everyone is born with black and white vision. That people see colours when they meet their soulmate. “Soulmate” the word felt new and exciting on his tongue. According to his teacher, soulmates were chosen by some extra terrestrial force, two people that were  _ meant  _ to be together, to love each other. 

He was excited to tell his papa about it, he spent a lot of time in America for work but he was home right now. He told him how excited he was about getting to see colour one day and finding that person who he was going to love. His papa looked at him with a serious expression and told him that not everyone finds their soulmate and that he shouldn’t be living his life waiting for them. That’s not how he became such a successful man, he said. He worked hard and finding Maria was just a fluke. Then his mama came in gave her husband and soulmate a look and sent Nico off to get ready for bed. 

Nico supposes his papa is right, he shouldn’t live life waiting for his soulmate. He doesn’t need to, he has enough love with mama, papa and Bia, even so it would be cool to find his soulmate, to see colours, so even though he’s not going to base his life upon finding his soulmate he still hopes he finds them. 

***

Will’s not sure what to think about soulmates, his mother never found hers, they died before she ever got the chance to meet them. She tells him about the day when her black and white vision turned to shades of blue, meaning that her late soulmate had blue eyes. That’s the main reason Will doesn’t think soulmates are a necessity like some people do. He thinks it’d be cool to meet them and of course he’d try to be friends with them and maybe even start a relationship with them. However, if he never finds them that’s fine too. 

He’s in his final year of high school. While most of his classmates are partying, going to all sporting events and making out in the stairwell. He’s studying, he wants to be a veterinarian. Will always knew he wanted to work in the medical field but it wasn’t till tenth grade that he finally realized what dicks people could be. Commenting on his clothes, his acne, the fact that his mother had him without her soulmate and “cheated on her soulmate with another man.” How you can cheat on a dead person you never met Will doesn’t know. Then he thought back to his 20 year old orange tabby cat, Guitar. Guitar’s been there since he was a baby, was there snuggled up next to him when he broke his leg and when his favourite teacher moved states. Guitar didn’t care what he wore or who his father was all he cared about was that Will and Naomi treated him with kindness (and fed him but that’s besides the point). That’s when Will decided he wanted to be a vet and he will work his hardest to become one. 

***

_ Shit, shit, shit  _ was the only thing going through Nico’s mind right now. His 10 year old shih tzu Peppermint went missing two days ago. Nico thought that once she was back in his arms he would stop worrying so much. However, now that she was actually in his arms his worrying had increased a lot. Peppermint had her mouth open, her eyes looked… off, she flinched when he went to take her from the person that found her and she was so floppy, when he tried to stand her up she just fell over. So here he was driving to the emergency vet clinic.

Nico never thought he would have a dog, he was always busy working at his father’s recording studio. However, when his neighbour left him the dog two years ago after dying suddenly, he found he couldn’t take her to a shelter. The person that mattered the most to her was gone, that Nico could understand. When he was younger he had everything he wanted, a nice house in Italy, his mother and sister. He was happy, however that changed very quickly when his mother and sister passed and he had to trade Venice for San Francisco. These, Nico thinks are the reason why he and Peppermint bonded so quickly. She’s all he has in terms of love, he doesn’t know what he would do without her. 

When he gets to the clinic he quickly wipes some tears and of his eyes. Peppermint flinches when he goes to lift her up and he won’t lie, it hurts his heart. He doesn’t know what happened when she was lost, he doesn’t know if she’s close to death, he just doesn’t know and he hates it.

He checks in to the clinic, it’s not that busy, well it is Christmas eve he supposes. He guesses most people try to keep everyone healthy, including their pets. 

***

Will washes his hands thinking about the insanity of the conversation he just had.

_ “Ma’am the reason why your dog is so sick is because it ingested quite a lot of alcohol, you should be more careful not to put your drinks where your Yorkie can get to it.” _

_ “So you’re saying I shouldn’t have given Kylie some of my white wine?” _

_ “You shouldn’t have- wait you GAVE YOUR DOG WINE?” _

_ “Yeah, it’s Christmas eve and I was having a drink and I didn’t want her to feel left out. I poured some in a bowl and she lapped it right up.” _

_ At this point Will thought he was going to explode but he took a deep breath and said, “Ma’am were you not aware that alcohol is toxic to dogs?” _

_ “No I wasn’t, I’ve never had a pet. Kylie isn’t even my dog, I’m watching her for my daughter while she’s on her honeymoon.” _

_ “Well I would suggest not feeding her anything else then what your daughter gave you to feed her.” _

_ “Alright thank you, I’ll be on my way now.”’ _

_ “Okay ma'am don’t forget to pay on your way out.” _

_ “I have to pay? I thought since this is an emergency clinic I wouldn’t have to pay.” _

_ Will was absolutely done with this woman, it seems like she has no common sense, “Yes ma’am you have to pay.” _

Will gives a dry laugh, even though he just finished veterinary school this year he still has a lot of insane stories to tell. No, not just of animals who survived very terrible odds but also of very stupid people. 

He gets the next patient’s clipboard:

Name: Peppermint 

Type: Dog

Breed: Shih Tzu

Sex: Female 

Weight: 12.1 lbs

Age: 10

…

When he gets down to the symptoms he feels better he knows this patient isn’t critical. Hopefully the owner will have a better head on their shoulders then the last one.

He opens the door to the exam room and goes to introduce himself but when he looks up he’s shocked, the eyes of the man he was looking at turned from black to dark brown and his skin from light grey to an olive colour, all the information about colours he’s only heard other people talk about came flooding into his brain. That only meant one thing, this man before him was his soulmate.

***

Nico could hardly think right now his brain was assaulted with new information and the vet in front of him had blue eyes and blond hair and his facial expression looked as flabbergasted as Nico felt. He’d given up hope a long time ago that he would find his soulmate, but as it turns out his soulmate is the vet right in front of him.

The man in front of him blinked a few times and shook his head. “So…”

“Yeah”

It was at that moment when Peppermint tried to stand and failed. That action successfully brought both men out of their awkward state.

“Put her up on the table on the table.” The blond vet said.

Nico complied, telling the blond how she went missing two days ago and when he got her back she was like this. The vet hummed while shining a light in her eyes and pinching her toes to see what her response is. Nico was really anxious and was surprised when the vet looked up at him amused and said, “You just got to wait it out, she’ll be fine by morning.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it”

“Well what’s wrong with her?”

“You haven’t figured it out yet?”

Nico shook his head, getting a bit frustrated, how was he supposed to know what was wrong with her. 

“Smell her face.” The blond said.

Nico was confused but did as the doctor told him. That’s when he smelt the pungent smell. He looked back at the vet.

“She’s high off of weed!”

The vet simply nodded, “There’s nothing we can do for her now that she’s feeling the effects of it. Just take her home and put her in a dark, quiet place where she can’t fall.”

Nico nodded thinking, “Are you doing anything for Christmas …” he blushed “I mean cause we’re soulmates and stuff I figured maybe we should get to know each other…” He looked at the taller man nervously.

The blond smiled softly, “I agree, and no I’m not doing anything for Christmas other than relaxing because well, it’s 9pm and I’m working for another three hours.” 

“Right… I’m not really doing anything for Christmas either, so um” Nico ducked his head not really sure how to ask his next question. “Would you like to spend Christmas day with me? Um if you do, my address is on the sheet I filled out.”

His soulmate smiled at him again, “I would love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. My grandma loves giving my dog a sip of her wine. She thinks it funny but it drives me crazy.
> 
> 2\. I know it's probably not the fic you were expecting for this prompt but during a walk a few days ago my dog found some weed and got high so I wrote this.


	5. More Than Just Estelle's Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico goes to a reindeer sanctuary with the Jackson family. Annabeth reunites with an old friend and Nico meets the future love of his life.

Nico was following his Aunt, his step-uncle, his two cousins and his cousin’s girlfriend. His younger cousin Estelle really loved reindeer, like really loved reindeer Nico had only been back at their apartment for two days and he’s pretty sure at least one half of a day was filled with Estelle going on and on about reindeer. Then last night her father, Paul decided to give her an early Christmas present, going to a reindeer sanctuary a few hours away from NYC. 

Now after driving yesterday and checking into a hotel they were walking from the car to the reindeer sanctuary. Which according to the pamphlet took reindeer and other farm animals in who were either abandoned or mistreated.

“Are you excited?” Percy, Estelle’s half brother asked.

“Yeah!” The four year old girl said.

Nico and the others were subjected to another rant about reindeer after that. About how Estelle learned all the names of Santa’s reindeer. Nico was surprised Estelle knew all of the names. He didn’t think he knew all of the names when he was four.

The seven of them walked into a light green building decorated with lights and holly. There, a friendly, young woman greeted them and gave them a map of the enclosures. Right now they were on the south side to the east there were the donkeys and horses, to the west there were fowl and bunnies, and to the north were reindeer, sheep and goats. 

Estelle wanted to go see the reindeer first, Nico thinks that if it were up to her they’d spend the whole day with the reindeer. Percy however, wanted to go see the horses, Nico never understood Percy’s fascination with horses or where it came from, it wasn’t like he spent a lot of time around horses he grew up in New York City for crying out loud!

Paul, ever the piece maker, suggested that they go to the West first, then the East and then the North. If they had enough time after they could split into smaller groups and go wherever they want.

***

“Hi! Aww you're adorable, aren’t you? Nico aren’t these horses cute!” Percy called over.

“Yeah, I guess they are.” Nico said. Animals never seemed to like Nico much and apparently the animals here were no different. He would’ve preferred to spend Christmas playing video games and eating Sally’s cookies. He was a city boy through and through, he didn’t like the smell of hey, dust and manure. 

“You just gonna brood here? It doesn’t seem very holiday spirit like.” Nico looked up from the bench he was sitting on to see Annabeth smirking at him.

Nico rolled his eyes as Annabeth sat down beside him. “You want to talk about it?” She asked. Nico crossed his arms and ranted to her about everything from his dust allergy, to his feet hurting, to having to wake up early after not going to bed until 12am because he was playing a game on his phone. “Oh no you have such a hard life,” Annabeth said, “It’s so hard to have to walk for a few hours. I guess your poor scrawny legs can’t take the exertion.” 

“You were the one who was willing to listen.” Nico mumbled.

Annabeth laughed, “Yeah I know I was, I just find it amusing that you're complaining about something so trivial. Have you ever had your entitled step-mother send you to bible camp to be a “Proper Lady”?”

“Wait, what,” Nico said. “I know you don’t like your step-mother but she sent you to bible camp?”

“Yup, when I was 14, I was able to convince my dad not to let her send me again by telling him all of the warped things they were trying to drill in our heads. I feel bad though, some of the kids went to that place year after year. I swear I lost brain cells at that place.”

“Talking about your one summer at bible camp?” Percy said, coming over.

“Yup!” Annabeth said, standing up and kissing her boyfriend on the lips and unintentionally reminding Nico of how lonely he is.

*** 

They were heading to the reindeer pen, Estelle was talking a million words a minute but Nico wasn’t paying attention. What he was paying attention to though was the employee working in the reindeer pen. He was tall, tan and had golden blonde hair. In other words he was exactly Nico’s type. 

They were able to walk into a designated pen. The reindeer there were used to people and the public could take pictures with them. They were there for about ten minutes when the employee that was in there pen called over to the blonde one, who came out of the barn and told him to watch to watch this pen.

The blonde hopped over the fence and immediately all five reindeer that were there walked towards him. He started talking and petting them and gods above Nico never thought that he could be attracted to an accent but boy was he wrong, the dude had a heavy southern drawl. Nico was sure he was staring when Annabeth called from behind him,

“Will, is that you?”

The employee looked up from the reindeer a bit confused but instantly brightened when he caught sight of Annabeth.

“Annabeth?” He said walking towards her. By this point all of the family was paying attention to whatever was happening between the two the two blondes.

Annabeth hurried over to the man and hugged him surprising everyone. “I knew I recognised that accent, though your voice is a lot deeper,” the guy laughed at that, “Anyway what are you doing here.?”

The guy (Will) looked down at his dirty tattered jeans, then at the biggest and seemingly most friendly reindeer that had wondered over. 

“Working” he responded simply looking down at the shorter blonde. 

“I can see that,” Annabeth responded, punching him lightly, “I mean, what are you doing here in New York. Don’t you live in Texas?” she asked, smiling at him.

“Annabeth, who’s this?” Percy cut in stepping between her and Will, obviously jealous.

“Will Solace” the other male responded smiling and holding out his hand for Percy to shake. Percy did not look amused. 

“I mean how do you know Annabeth.” 

“Bible camp” Will responded, it was at that moment that his coworker came back. Will stepped around Percy, much to the raven’s annoyance, whispered something in Annabeth’s ear that caused her to smile and then he hopped back over the fence and disappeared once more into the barn.

***

“Where are we going?” Percy asked his girlfriend, who was leading them towards a small café. 

They had left the sanctuary a little while ago, Sally, Paul and Estelle had gone back to the hotel. Annabeth told Sally that they’d be back in a couple of hours, how Nico wasn’t too sure of.

“To catch up with my friend Will.” Annabeth responded.

“How do you even know Will?” 

“He went to bible camp with me, he was 12, he said that he went there ever since he was 10. Poor kid, he was the only reason I survived it to be honest.”

They walked in and at the back of the small room was a table with four chairs and four cups of what looked like hot chocolate. In one of those chairs was the blonde man from earlier nursing one of the hot drinks. 

“Hey Annabeth,” he said as they sat down, “Who are your friends?”

Percy looked insulted at the word friend but before he could say anything Annabeth cut in.

“This is my boyfriend, Percy and his cousin Nico,” Will smiled at both of them, “Why aren’t you in Texas?” Annabeth continued.

“Why aren’t you in California?” he countered.

Annabeth sighed, “I forgot how annoying you can be,” Will smirked at that. “To answer your question, I’m not in California because it’s Christmas and I’m visiting my boyfriend’s family. Now be straight with me, why were you working at a reindeer sanctuary in New York instead of doing whatever the hell you do in Texas?”

Will’s smirk grew, “I could never be straight with anyone even you.”’

Annabeth groaned, “Answer the damned question!”

“Alright, alright,” Will cleared his throat dramatically and leaned in, “A week after my 18th birthday I had to confess my sins to the church,” he paused (probably for dramatic effect, Nico thought) “I boldly confess the truth, how I got a tattoo on my pectoral, how I am not only a pansexual but I slept with a guy the month before. Then I ran out, stole my grandpa’s truck, went back to the house to grab the bag I packed, then drove to the nearest town and from there hitchhiked up here. Due to my experience working on a farm I was able to land a job at the sanctuary where I’ve been working for a little over a year.”

The other three stared at him open mouthed. 

“What the fuck?!”

“Where was your mother through all of this?”

“You’re into dudes?”

Will raised an eyebrow and sipped his drink before answering,

“Pretty much, Alberta and yes”

***

Will and Annabeth talked for a bit then Annabeth started being all gooey with Percy leaving Will to talk to Nico. The raven found that he was liking Will more and more. By the end of their time at the café Percy had warmed up to Will, Annabeth got Will’s contact info and Nico thinks he’s developed a crush. As it turns out Will drove them back to the hotel and with a final goodbye and a wink in Nico’s direction (which left the shorter male blushing) Will left and Annabeth shot Nico an amused look.

When Nico took off his coat a few minutes later he found a note in his pocket. A note with a number on it, a number that belongs to Nico’s future boyfriend and husband, even if he doesn’t know it yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK what I did here. I'm still gonna continue this fic until it's done. Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it.


	6. Will Has Always Been Odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico isn't doing so well, he hasn't been since the death of his sister. Then a new kid enters Nico's classroom could this new kid be just the thing that Nico needs?

Nico loved his boyfriend Will dearly, loved every part of him from his 5 foot 2 frame to his golden blonde hair. As he looks at a picture of them together he finds he can’t imagine what his life would be like without Will. Will came in at a dark point in Nico’s life and showed him the light.

  
  


***

Nico didn’t want to be back at school. However, he really didn’t want to be at home either, this Christmas Nico had just stayed up in his room by himself, until his half-sister came in, anyway. Nico just cussed her out and she left crying. He felt a bit bad it wasn’t her fault that her mother passed away just three months after Bianca, leaving Hades as her legal guardian.

“Hello, class,” His teacher said in a creery voice, “I trust that we all had a good break. I would like to introduce you to a new student,” Nico’s interest peaked at that and he looked up, “Class give a warm welcome to Will Solace!” A tiny blonde, freckled boy stood up and walked to stand beside the teacher. 

“Will, would you like to tell us something about yourself?” 

“Alright” The boy said, tucking some of his blonde hair behind a rather oddly shaped ear. “I like to skate and ski and I have a lot of siblings none of whom share the same mother as me, but that’s beside the point.” Will said, shrugging, then went to sit down at his new desk.

During break Nico was sitting by himself picking at the holes in his skinny jeans when he heard a voice.

“Hi!” Will said, Nico didn’t answer, he just wanted to be left alone to wallow in self pity. He did however steal a quick look at the boy in front of him realizing that he was shorter than Nico originally thought. Probably not even 5 feet tall. 

To Nico’s annoyance however, the boy didn’t seem to get the hint and sat down beside him. About a minute past before Will continued with “I’m Will, you already know that though, well if you were paying attention at the start of class. Anyway what’s your name?”

Nico glared at Will and the small hand Will had offered him to shake. Unfortunately it didn’t seem to have an effect on the blonde as he just continued smiling an easy smile. 

“Nico” Nico said begrudgingly, turning away from the shorter boy.

“Well Nico, I have a feeling that you and I are going to be great friends.” With that the bell wrung and the boys went to their next class.

As it turns out Will was right, he would always come to hang out with Nico whenever he could. He would always seem to find Nico when the raven was trying to hide. At first Nico found the blonde annoying and tried to push him away like he did everyone else in his life. However, after a month of Will’s efforts Nico realized that he had come to like Will. Will was like a beacon of light. Nico knew that Will’s life was far from perfect, some of the boys in their grade would bully him for his height or how his ears were a little more pointy than the average human's. Will never seemed to mind though, oftentimes he would respond with a roast that made his attackers speechless. It wasn’t until they started calling Will gay (Most likely cause of the single piercing he has on his left ear) that Nico started getting uncomfortable. He wasn’t homophobic exactly, he just hates himself for being gay, he’s ashamed of being gay, he’s tried to tell himself that he’s straight for a couple of years but it’s hard, in his heart he knows he’s gay and he’s not sure how the people around him will react. 

It’s that Summer that Nico realizes something, he no longer has a crush on the family friend that he’s crushed on for years, instead he has a crush on Will, Will who’s swimming in the pool with his torso exposed, Will with shaggy golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes, Will who seems to glow when he’s excited, Will who has freckles all over his body that looked like the stars in the sky, Will who was his friend when nobody else wanted to be. Nico was scared to say the least, sure he and Will were friends, best friends even but Nico had never asked Will his sexuality. People at school always called Will gay, trying to get a rouse out of him, but that’s all it was, a nasty ploy to try to get the blonde upset, not facts. 

Nico didn’t go swimming in his friend Percy’s pool. He never does, at least not since his sister, he doesn’t want anyone to see the evidence. Everyone he sees says he looks better, Nico knows that's because of Will, but Will can’t help with problems that he doesn’t know exist, that nobody knows exists except for Nico himself. He tries to be happy for today but when he gets back home that night there’s no denying that some blood was spilled. 

  
  


***

Will had to leave at the start of November and wouldn’t be back till after Christmas. Nico won’t lie he was disappointed but he didn’t push. Nico knew that Will’s parents were very busy people that’s the reason he’s never met them Will told him.

Will left on the 2nd and Nico didn’t really know what to do with himself after that, he couldn’t focus on schoolwork yet again and without Will he felt really lonely. Everyone thought he was an emo freak it seemed that Will was the only one who bothered to look past that. Nico figured it might be because Will himself was a bit of an oddball. 

It wasn’t till the 3rd week of Will’s leave that his kinda friends stepped in. Percy and his girlfriend, Annabeth tried to cheer him up, it didn’t work, he just ended up screaming at them. Nico had a few friends when he was younger but he had succeeded in pushing them away so after they heard about his outburst on Percy and Annabeth they didn’t even look at him in the hallways. 

Nico once again stopped eating, as Will was always the one to encourage him to eat (A bit ironic since Nico has never seen Will eat anything remotely healthy now that he thinks about it) and Hazel is getting worried, they’ve built a better relationship recently and it turns out that Hazel is actually a very sweet person. Her and Will get along very well, it’s not really surprising since they have similar personalities.

Nico found that separation from Will just made his crush on him more prominent and Nico didn’t like that, especially since some asshats at school have started taunting him by saying

“Miss your little midget, f*g?” 

“It’s only natural for the man sluts to stick together.”

“At least the little dwarf knew how to hold his ground unlike you, you’re pathetic.”

“I bet he left because of you, even a fellow f*ag can’t love you. No one will ever love you.”

There were more but Nico couldn’t bear to think of them, were they right? Did Will leave because of him? He doesn’t even know if Will likes guys but if he did why would he like someone like Nico? An emo, depressed piece of shit who’s too cowardly to even admit his own feelings.

So with that mindset Nico’s mental health deteriorated, new scars started appearing and everytime a new one did Nico would think about Will and Bianca. What would they think if they knew what he was doing? Nico couldn’t bear to picture the disappointment of the people he loved the most if they knew. However, he couldn’t seem to stop, sure it was a terrible coping mechanism but it worked, or so Nico had convinced himself. 

The days were blurred, when Christmas break finally came Nico holed himself in his room. He really didn’t know how much time passed anymore, what day it was. All he knew was that Hazel would come in sometimes to bring him food or get him to talk, it never worked but she kept trying. 

Then one day the doorbell rang. Nico didn’t think much of it, Hazel would probably answer it, or that woman that his dad had started dating a few months back. Nico looked at his arm, where he had recently added some new lines. He was debating adding more, just to feel something. He was still trying to make up his mind when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

“Nico, it’s Will, Hazel says you haven’t been doing too great since I left. I’m coming in.”

Nico just had time to roll down the sleeve of his hoodie before Will entered. When he did Nico sucked in a breath. Will looked just as good if not better since the last time he saw him, a snowflake hanging from his left ear, his eyes bright, if not a little tired looking and Nico would say that he might have even gotten a little taller. All these factors made Nico very aware that he looked like absolute shit. This was definitely not how he wanted his best friend/crush to see him when he came back from wherever the hell he went. 

Will’s eyes locked with his as the blonde walked over and gave him a hug.

“I’m so sorry I left you Nico, but I had to, there were some things I needed to take care of.”

Nico just sat on his bed wide eyed as his friend hugged him and froze at what he said.

“What do you mean? You don’t need to be sorry for having stuff to do. You have nothing to apologize for.”

The blonde looked at him with sadness in his blue eyes, “You’re right about me not having to apologize for having stuff to do but I think you and I both know that’s not what I’m apologizing for.”

_ He knows _ , Nico thought, _ he knows,  _ the next thing Nico knew he had his arms wrapped around his small friend and was crying in his soft, golden hair. __

***

When they went back to school everything was more normal. Him and Will always spent their lunch hour together and sat beside each other in the classes that they shared. Nico felt happier, he still had bad days sometimes very bad but thanks to Will and the school counselor he was doing better. 

One thing that was back to normal was the teasing that Will got, though Nico thought it was even worse now because they had P.E this semester and that meant changing rooms, Nico hated changing rooms. They were a jackpot location for bullying as was P.E in general. The first day when they were changing the other boys were jeering at Will about his freckles saying that they looked like flecks of poop as well as saying that Will was a weakling and could “ _ never _ keep up with  _ real  _ men.” Nico was angry, really angry Will’s freckles were beautiful and he was more of a man than those idiots will ever be. Will seemed to sense this and said,

“Nico don’t let what they say about me bother you, plus I’m willing to show them that even though I’m small I pack a lot of power.” 

Nico was nervous about Will but it turns out that what he said was right. When they did the beep test (oh how Nico hated that thing) Will lasted the third longest. Out running most of the taller boys and proving that while he may look like a fifth grader he could  _ keep up  _ with the other ninth graders.

***

It was March break and Will was staying at Nico’s house for the duration of it, Will’s parents were never home so it would be really boring for Will to stay at his apartment for the break, the blonde needed human interaction like he needed air. The boys were playing video games one night and after a particularly competitive round both boys were on the ground laughing.

_ And god, _ Nico thought,  _ Will’s laugh is like an angel’s song. I could listen to it forever if I could. _

Will had stopped laughing and was looking at him, “Well thanks for the compliment Nico, though it might be a bit overdramatic.” The blonde said.

Nico’s face went white, “I said that outloud?!”

Will blushed and he nodded.

Nico tried to explain himself, to backtrack but a hand was placed on his arm and he stopped his frantic speaking.

Nico looked to where Will was in front of him. Will had a small uncertain smile on his face.

“Nico,” he said, “Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

Nico paused for a second, his brain making sense of the question. Then he slowly nodded. The next thing he knows Will is kissing him. It isn’t long but it is perfect.

“So I take it you like me?” Will said with a lopsided smile.

Nico nodded. Will smiled and seemed to glow slightly, he took both of Nico’s hands in his and asked, “Nico di Angelo will you have the honor of being my boyfriend?”

***

That was eighteen months ago and Nico has been happier than he has been in a long time. Will eventually found out about his bad coping mechanisms and has been doing his best to help him out with that. Nico can honestly say that there hasn’t been any new additions in the past three months. Of course not everything was a straight line. Somehow the homophobes at their school found out that they were together and had a blast going on about that. However, with Will by his side everything seems better. So yes, Nico is happy, especially now that Will was coming back today from wherever he goes in November. A couple hours later the doorbell rings and Nico rushes to open it. When he does his boyfriend tackles him in a hug almost knocking him over despite his light weight.

“I missed you.” Nico says kissing him as he puts Will down.

“I did too.” Will responds smiling.

“Are you ever going to tell me where you go for two months of the year?” Nico asks, raising his eyebrow.

Will grins cheekily, “Maybe one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I really wanted to write this last one. I actually started it a month ago but didn't finish it until now.
> 
> Everyone already knows this but all characters belong to Uncle Rick

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly new to writing so I hope I did okay. Also I don't know has accurate everything is. I don't know much about the US foster system.


End file.
